


O homem extensível

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Brothers, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Mocking, Relationship Issues, Sharing a Bed, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “E eu estou obrigada a partilhar uma pobre cama queen size com uma manta de borracha?”
Relationships: Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)





	O homem extensível

**O homem extensível**

“Reed, droga, afasta-te!” disse-lhe Susan, a dar-lhe uma cotovelada. Partilhar a cama com um homem de borracha tinha sem dúvida desvantagens. Especialmente quando o homem em questão ai amanhecer fugia da sua cama, como um miúdo que acabava de tirar um doce.

“Desculpa, Susie, não é a minha intenção, mas o meu corpo.. bem, relaxa-se quando durmo.”

Ela irritou-se, e tornou-se vermelha.

“E eu estou obrigada a partilhar uma pobre cama queen size com uma manta de borracha?” chiou, a fazer-lhe virar o rosto.

“Anda lá, Susie, o que queres que faça?” perguntou-lhe, com um tono lamuriento e por vezes espalhafatoso.

“Comprar uma cama de tamanho grande seria um bom começo.” ironizou, a fazê-lo corar.

“Mas... mas nessa altura seria evidente para todos que...” protestou, mas ela não deixou-o acabar.

“Reed Richards, praticamente todo o mundo sabe que estamos juntos. O que te preocupa, exatamente?” disse-lhe, a fazê-lo suspirar, derrotado como sempre.

~

Johnny estava a passar distraidamente frente o quarto de Reed. Pelo canto do olho viu Susie e ele arranjar os lençóis e as mantas acima da cama nova.

Caiu na gargalhada.

“Ei, meu, ficaste sem espaço na velha?” zombou-o, a piscar o olho para a sua irmã. “Ou consumistes o colchão?” continuou, sem deixar de rir-se.

Susan enervou-se e dirigiu-se ao seu irmão.

“Vai para o diabo, Johnny!” chiou.

“Sim! Os prazeres de ter um corpo extensível som infinitos!” conseguiu dizer, antes que batessem a porta na sua cara.

“O teu irmão é realmente...”

“Eu sei.” interrompeu-o abruptamente Susan, a deitar-se na cama. “Bem, comprámos-o já, o que achas de começar a usa-lo?” perguntou-lhe, com um ar malicioso.

Aliás, Johnny tinha razão.

Um corpo extensível tinha sem dúvida as suas vantagens.


End file.
